Teenagers
by xoCreativeStarzzxo
Summary: Teenagers: Sometimes Life Sux... Pairings: Tribbie,Cabbie,Tandre,Bade,Anti-Bori,Anti-Jandre. Better than it sounds. Basically it's a story with multi-plots. Rated T to be safe.
1. How Tribbie Came To Be

**Hello Guys! This is my story 'Teenagers' and there's not really a plot to it. There are plots that I am making up as the story goes but basically it's Victorious in a different form. I'm being productive by starting on all my stories! Hope you enjoy this one!**

Normal POV:

At Hollywood Arts there were a lot of talented kids who wanted to make into show biz. There were dancers, singers,actors/actresses, comedians,artists, and many more. And then there was Trina Vega. Trina Vega wasn't the best singer or actress but she could be serious when she wanted to be. Trina had a boyfriend and you wouldn't believe who it was. Robbie Shapiro. Yes, Trina Vega was dating Robbie Shapiro. When you first hear this you'll probably be like "He is way out of Trina's league!" or "Robbie is such a nerd! Why would Trina date him?"

It all started last semester...

"_Oh my gosh! You will never believe who asked me out!" Trina stated excitedly._

"_Who?" Tori asked not as cheery._

"_Gabe Strong!"_

"_THE GABE STRONG?" Now she was interested._

"_Yes!"_

"_But he is about to be in movies! Hasn't he been on broadway?"_

"_Yes and he said he is taking me with him!"_

"_LUCKY!"_

"_I know right! I'm so excited!"_

_*With Gabe At Dinner*_

"_Hey Gabe! Like my dress? I got it at Symone's!"_

"_It's ok."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean it doesn't look that valuable. It looks kind of cheap."_

"_I bought it for $180.."_

"_That's not that expensive. My lady needs more valuable clothes like dresses worth $1800!"_

"_You're going to buy me that stuff when we go to France for your broadway performance and get me discovered right?"_

"_Yeah... about that..."  
>"What's wrong?"<em>

"_It's just that... I can't take you to France and get you discovered."_

"_Why not?"_

"_The thing is Trina... your talentless and you can't really do anything. You don't really have the look."_

"_What do you mean the look?"_

"_That WOW look!"_

"_Well I can change-"_

"_I think it's best if we break up..."_

"_But-"_

"_I gotta leave. See you around Trina! Maybe you can make as a... COMEDIAN! Good luck!"_

"_Um... thanks.."_

_And with that Trina was left alone. Sitting outside of 'Petrolli's' at one of the vacant tables almost in tears. Trina heard someone sit down and she looked up to see it was none other than Robbie Shapiro._

"_Hey Trina."_

"_Go away Robbie."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. Leave me alone."_

_She walked away and sat on the sidewalk. Robbie walked up and sat next to her._

"_Robbie GO AWAY!"_

"_Not until you tell me what's wrong. Your my friend and I care about you."_

"_We are NOT friends."_

"_Well you looked like needed a friend."_

"_Please LEAVE."_

"_I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong!"_

"_FINE! If you want to know so badly! GABE STRONG BROKE UP WITH ME!" She started crying harder and sobbing. "HE SAID I WAS TALENTLESS AND THAT I DIDN'T HAVE 'THE LOOKS TO BE WITH HIM'!" Trina's mascara was now running down her cheeks and she was crying even harder than before._

"_Well he's wrong and he's a jerk. He was also lying."_

"_What?"_

"_Trina your beautiful. Your one of the most prettiest girls at Hollywood Arts. Sure you may not be the best singer and you may not be the perfect actress. But with a little more practice you can be the best singer. You were a perfect actress when you did that scene with me. You have movie star looks. You have the best style and the prettiest smile. Sure you may be a little egotistical sometimes, but I know deep down you have a kind heart and care about others. Your gorgeous. Don't let a self-centered guy like Gabe rain on your parade. Your flawless. Any guy would be lucky to go out with you."_

_Trina was in awe and shock. No guy had ever said anything that nice to her. She didn't know what to say._

"_Robbie... That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And you really meant it all?"_

"_I meant everything I said. Straight from the heart."_

"_Robbie... No one has ever made me feel this special."_

"_Anything to see your pretty wanna go in and have dinner?"_

"_Sure. Thanks for not leaving." Trina smiled when she said that and she meant it. They stood up and Trina gave Robbie a heart-warming hug. They went in 'Petrolli's' and had dinner. When they were finished, Robbie asked Trina if she wanted to go to the arcade._

"_The arcade?"_

"_It's really fun!"_

"_Okay..."_

_When they got there Trina had more fun than she expected. They played laser tang and dance dance revolution. Trina was laughing and smiling when Robbie was walking her home._

"_Wow Robbie that was actually fun!"_

"_I so creamed you in laser tang!"_

"_But I killed you in dance dance revolution!"_

_They were both laughing and joking when they reached Trina's house. They were talking on the front porch._

"_Robbie that was one of the best nights i've ever had."_

"_Aw it was nothing."_

"_No really. If it wasn't for you I probably would have still been sitting on the sidewalk sobbing over a guy that wasn't worth my time. Thank you I really mean it. I owe you one."_

"_It's cool. No charge. I had a lot of fun with you."_

"_Me too. We should hang out more."_

"_If its cool with you i've always got time."_

_They both laughed._

"_Bye Robbie."_

"_Goodnight Trina."_

_He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and started to walk away._

"_Robbie?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. Passionately. Robbie was shocked but he enjoyed the moment and kissed back. After a few seconds they finally broke apart._

"_Goodnight."_

_Trina walked into her house and Robbie left with a smile on his face._

"_Hey Trina how was your date with Gabe?"_

"_He was a real jerk so I ended up spending my night with Robbie."_

_Tori was stunned. Her friend Robbie Shapiro?_

"_Wait. Robbie Shapiro? As in curly hair, glasses, and creepy puppet Robbie?"_

"_Yeah we had alot of fun."_

"_Well that's nice to hear." Trina started walking up the stairs._

"_Tori?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I think I might like your friend Robbie." And with that she trotted up the was in shock._

"_Huh?" _

_*Flashback Over*_

And that's how it all started.

**So yeah this was the first chapter! Did you guys like it? Didn't you think what Robbie said was sweet? Reviews are awesome! **

**xoxo Creative Starzz**


	2. How Bade All Started

**Hii I'm back! This is the second chapter of 'Teenagers' a lot of you wanted Bade so here you go!**

**Normal POV:**

The hottest couple was not Trina and Robbie, mostly because Trina didn't want anyone to know. The hottest couple was none other than Jade West and Beck Oliver. People wondered how someone like Beck could deal with a girl like Jade. If you knew her story you would understand.

It started with a depressed mean girl and a friendly boy making her day…

_Jade West was sitting on the steps in the hallways of Hollywood Arts all alone while others were in class learning. Her morning did not start off so well. Her mom announced she was pregnant, but not with her dad's baby, it was some random guy. Jade thought it was nothing until her father wanted to move a thousand miles away…_

_Jade's Pov:_

_I hate him. I hate my father. He's just so ugh! Why did he have to move so freakin' far away? You know what? I don't even care! He can do whatever the hell he wants! As long as he sends me money every year for my birthday I don't care._

_Some random guy started walking down the hall too. I think his name is Beck. He's such a pretty boy. Someone I would hate…._

"_Hey you! Why are you just walking around?" I wanted to be alone and I didn't need him here._

"_I could ask you the same." Who did he think he was? This was Jade West he was talking too!_

"_Excuse you?"_

"_What?"_

"_You can't talk to me any kind of way. I'm Jade West!"_

"_I know who you are." This boy had some guts. He walked over and sat next to me._

"_Why are you so pissed off?"He asked me._

"_I'm always in a bad mood."_

"_Yeah but this is more than usual. Are you okay?"_

"_You don't even know me! Why are all of sudden so interested in my life? Are you stalking me Beck?" _

"_No I was just trying to help."_

"_Oh I'm sorry. I'm just really mad this morning." Wait. Did. I. Just. Apologize? I never apologize! To anyone! What is he doing to me?_

"_Tell me what's up."_

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to rant to someone else about my problems._

"_Well my mom cheated on my dad and now he's moving like a thousand miles away."_

_He put his arm around me. This guy was very brave._

"_It's ok Jade. If this helps you can stay in my RV if you want."_

"_You have an RV?"_

"_Yeah my parents said if I lived under their roof I had to follow their rules so…"_

"_Your roof?"_

"_My rules." He smiled at me and I returned the gesture. I never noticed it ,but Beck was very and cute and I loved his hair._

_We talked until the next bell rung. I liked Beck. He wasn't like other guys. He was different like me and unlike other boys he wasn't intimidate d by me. He actually held a conversation with me that didn't involve the words leave me alone, get a life, or walk away from me. _

"_So Jade, you going to class?"_

"_No… I'm not in the mood today. You can go ahead."_

"_If you're not in the mood then I guess I'm not either."_

"_Why are you staying here with me?"_

"_I thought you might need some company or someone to rant to."_

_I couldn't believe the words I was hearing. Beck actually was going to sit here with me the whole day._

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Yeah sure."_

"_Why aren't you intimidated by me? Or scared? Or freaked out?"_

"_I don't know. I've never met a girl who was so into black and hate and pain."_

"_Thanks."_

"_You're welcome. I like you Jade West. You're not as bad as everyone says you are. I mean that in a good way."_

"_Thanks Beck. You're not who I thought you'd be either. I thought you were just one of those dumb pretty boys with nice hair."_

"_Haha thanks I guess."_

"_It's a compliment. Trust me I don't just give those to anyone."_

"_Well I feel special. A compliment from Jade West." _

"_And if you tell anyone I'll find you." I said with a smile._

"_I'll keep that in mind." He smiled back at me._

_We talked about how we got into HA, family, life, and pretty much anything. I liked having conversations with him because he was interesting like me. I mean, how cool is it to live in your own RV? He was such a good actor. He acted out a scene from a play called 'The Lost One'. The way he acted was so real. It's like when he started you found yourself lost in him because of how he portrayed a character. Gosh I sound corny._

_Beck's POV:_

_Who would have thought I would be having a civil conversation with Jade? People judge her too often. Like the saying goes: 'you can't judge a book by its cover.' Jade is just so…. Interesting. She's like a mystery you can't solve. Like a puzzle piece you that doesn't fit. She may have weird interests but once you get to know her she makes them sound so cool. Jade's a great actress and writer. She read a play she wrote called 'Beneath The Fire' and yes of course it was gory and it involved pain, but it was deep. The characters she wrote were interesting. Quinn is a girl whose never been born and Paul is a boy who is blind but can still see. It's very complicated but very interesting._

"_Wow Jade. That's really good. Have you ever thought of selling your plays to make money?"_

"_No. But maybe one day I'll try it."_

_After that we kind of sat in silence. For some reason I grabbed her hand. I was hesitant at first, but then I relaxed when she held it and didn't pull it away. Another bell rung and the hallways were filled with students rushing to their next class. Jade and I watched it all as we sat there sitting close and holding each other's hand. _

_The last bell rung and we finally stood up and got ready to leave school._

"_You know Beck, we should do this again someday. I don't hate you and you made me smile."_

_I laughed at her comment about not hating me._

"_I don't hate you either Jade. I like you. A lot. Maybe we should talk you know."_

"_We should." She wrote her number, with a sharpie, on my hand. Only Jade would use a sharpie._

"_I'll call or text you later Jade."_

"_You do that Beck. Or-_

"_I know. You'll find me."_

_She laughed._

"_You're very smart Beck."_

_We both laughed._

"_Bye Jade."_

_I kissed her. She was shocked, but not for long. She returned the kiss and it was passionate._

"_I like your confidence Beck. I'll see you around."_

_And we went our separate ways._

That's how Beck and Jade came to be…


End file.
